Beautiful
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: It was festival time in Konoha, time to celebrate. Iruka was spending time alone, when a certain jounin appears. What does kakashi plan to do on such a festive day? KakaIru, SasuNaru Two-Shot
1. Beautiful

Title: Beautiful  
Summary: It couldn't get any better than this...  
Pairing:SasuNaru, KakaIru

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

The sky was a dark blue as the sun had set. The moon was an orb in the sky, casting a dim yellow glow on the citizens of Konohagakure. The wind gently blew and pushed the thick clouds of smoke away. The night was cold and brisk. The air was crispy and clear. This night--tonight--couldn't have been so beautiful.

Iruka sat back on his house's rooftop and watched the sky. He carried with himself only a blanket and some alcohol, but not enough to get him drunk.

The sky was suddenly set ablaze with light. Dazzling beads of amber and gold, shards of amethyst and jade--the colors where like beautiful crystals set free upon the darkened backwash.

Iruka smiled to himself, despite his day. _Naruto would have probably enjoyed today. Moron doesn't really understand why he was so happy when Sasuke asked him out today. I can't wait until he realizes what he really feels..._ Iruka chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" A voice called out from behind Iruka. Iruka turned and smiled. Kakashi stood in civilian clothing--he wore tight black pants with a dark gray muscle shirt, though he still wore that mask and hitai-ate.

"Nothing. Would you like to take a seat?" Kakashi walked forward to the offered seat and sat. There they sat in silence. Iruka had, apparently, not gotten over how Kakashi had acted that day. "How did you find me?"

Kakashi seemed to take a moment to think this over. "When you have something really important to tell someone, you can always find a way to get to them." Kakashi finally responded. Iruka stayed deep in thought for a moment, simply watching the fireworks. Kakashi, however, stayed looking at Iruka._ He looks so beautiful when he wasn't chucking things at me..._ Kakashi thought. The light got Iruka at the perfect angle, splashing his face with a multitude of colors.

This only made Kakashi more sure of what he wanted to tell Iruka.

"What did you want to tell me?" Iruka asked, turning around. His breath hitched in his throat and he could feel his face heating up with color. Kakashi had seamlessly removed his mask. Kakashi's face was a tad bit lighter than the rest of his body, and each detail of his face was finely chiseled. _He's so...cute--I mean Handsome!...right?_

Kakashi was so close to Iruka--their lips nearly meeting. "Its not as much say as it is do" Kakashi whispered. He closed the short distance between their lips, brushing those delicious lips when--

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Boomed a loud, obnoxious blonde from behind the two. Iruka's face exploded in blush as he looked at Kakashi, who already had his mask up. His mask wasn't so thick as for Iruka not to see the light pink blush on these marble cheeks.

"Did we interrupt something?" Sasuke asked with a snickering tone to his voice. Iruka looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Kakashi plastered a false smile to his face and turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Are you guys on a date or something?"

Iruka smiled. That surely shut Sasuke up. The four of them sat--Kakashi, Naruto, and then Iruka--in that order. Iruka couldn't help but notice the light blush that was almost plastered to both Sasuke and Kakashi's faces. Time pasted so quickly, and the two pairs found themselves walking the streets of Konoha at dusk. Iruka, tired and well, tired, decided to walk home with Kakashi.

Iruka thought about that almost kiss, and pouted. He had gotten a taste and wanted more. Exactly across the street from Iruka's house was an alley, and he decided to act.

Kakashi was walking quietly, until he felt his back rammed against a wall. Then his face got cold, and he felt a nice, warm, and tingling feeling. Iruka was kissing the living daylights out of Kakashi.

A few more fireworks popped in the distance The colors shot far in the sky, disrupting the already calm village.


	2. Breathtaking

Title: Breathtaking  
NOTE: this is for ~smethy32 and is a sequel to "Beautiful"

The sun threw a gold-orange glow onto the evening sky. The buildings where a blur--a haze in the dying light. The streets where barren, except for the whistling of wind and the various types of debris that blew by with each gust.

Iruka walked down the street calmly. Iruka was on a six day vacation--a word alien to the chunin. Iruka had decided to come to the osen with Naruto. Iruka turned right at the end of the sidewalk and heard the roar of laughter.

Naruto was sitting in front of the Onsen main-house and was talking to a small group of people. Iruka walked closer and Naruto finally noticed him. "Oi! 'Ruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Bye, ladies!" Naruto shouted with a wave as he trotted towards Iruka.

Sakura and Ino smiled and rolled their eyes, but Hinata blushed and waved back as she ran to catch up with her friends. It wasn't until the girls left that Iruka noticed something unpleasant.

Sitting in the far-off shadows was Uchiha Sasuke, looking quiet pissed off, and then Hyuga Neji, who was checking Ino out (With or without his Byakugan?) and Hatake Kakashi who was, to Iruka's Amazement, looking more bored.

The group entered, but Iruka didn't speak unless it was to laugh, or tell Naruto to stop telling Neji to use his Byakugan to see Kakashi's face. Iruka hadn't spoken with Kakashi for a long time. To be honest, Iruka had avoided Kakashi for the past week. How could he face the jounin after he had ravaged him in an alley?

The air was thick with steam. The stone in the walls seemed to twinkle in the last rays of sunlight. The floor was strangely dryer than the walls, and colder, too. Iruka slipped his body into the steaming water and smiled.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, who looked away casually.

''Shit. I hope he didn't catch me looking at Iruka-sensei...!" Kakashi though and grimaced as he saw the Kitsune smirk.

"Oi! Baka-Kakashi-sensei. Lemme see your face." Kakashi simply laughed and mouthed the words 'Not today, Naruto.' Naruto play-pouted and got up, dragging Neji with him. "Fine. I'm going to leave and catch a sneak peak of you later."

Iruka was fuming. "Stupid Naruto. Stupid kiss. Stupid Kakashi. Stupid festival. Stu-" Iruka continued to curse various things, but ended up cursing both Kakashi and himself. The air had gotten stiff with silence. The sun had set minutes before, and now the pair where washed in moonlight.

I haven't seen you much, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said, lightening up the that it was working/well/.

"I've been, uh, busy. And you?"

"Maa, jut trying to make sure that this guy," Kakashi pointed a finger at the, obviously jealous, Uchiha," And Naruto from killing each other. Not to mention Sakura..." Kakashi sighed and, for once, looked sad.

Iruka's face scrunched up in confusion. Why did seeing the copy-nin sad make him want to comfort Kakashi. Sasuke got up and 'pfft'd something and left to find his comrades. Kakashi took off the hot towel that covered his face and tossed it aside. Iruka had already seen his face.

Iruka looked up and was pleasantly surprised. Kakashi's hair was damp and fell in thick locks down his face and head. Kakashi's sharengan swirled in a never-ending circle/ His face was pale, but seemed to glow. Kakashi's face was beautiful, even with the cursed scar that ran down from his eye. It was strange--how every imperfection to the man's appearance, seemed to make him more handsome.

Kakashi blushed lightly. Why was Iruka staring at him like that.

"You've already seen my face..."Kakashi said, reaching for the towel. Iruka realized his mistake, and quickly leaned forward, grabbing Kakashi's hand. Iruka blushed, but found his voice to speak.

"And to be honest, I didn't have enough time to see how handsome you really are..." Iruka and Kakashi leaned forward and kissed. It was soo much better than that of the festival.

Iruka leaned closer and kissed harder, tilting his head slightly. Kakashi gently pried Iruka's lips apart and slid his toung in.

They split apart, panting for air. "You know", Kakashi said, pushing the wet strands of silver hair away from his beautiful blue eye," I don't honestly know how I look. Sometimes, I can't even bare to hear my name..."

"You shouldn't have too feel that way, Kakashi-san. You're A Beautiful person, Kakashi*. You're...breathtaking..."

*In Japan, saying a person's name without the ending is a great sign of affection or respect!


End file.
